


The Wheels On The Bus

by fadetoblue



Series: The Wheels On The Bus [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Dog Trainer! Carmilla, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Graphic Designer! Laura, Other Tags Will Be Added As The Series Progresses, dog trainer au, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetoblue/pseuds/fadetoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of insomnia and a day spent chasing around a bunch of puppies, without the boost of caffeine, Carmilla can barely keep her eyes open on the bus ride home. </p><p>What happens when the cute girl with honeyed eyes and long flowing light brown hair, that she's been flirting with everyday for months gets on the bus and decides to be bold and sit next to her? Will they hit it off? Or will her tiredness get in the way and fuck everything up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom strikes again, well that and procrastinating on writing the next chapter of JDWM. So this just kind of came to me. 
> 
> I hope you like it guys. I already have ideas for the series, but if you guys don't want it I won't do it. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1**

Fuck! You’re absolutely exhausted. It’s the end of a long ass day and you can barely keep your eyes open, as you plopped down gracelessly on the bench to wait for your bus after work. Usually running around chasing after the puppies, in the training program, all day wouldn’t leave you with so little energy. But the bout of insomnia you had last night had left you feeling drained before your day even got started, and to make it worse, you had forgotten to stop at the grocery store for more coffee on your way home the night before. Which wouldn’t have been a problem, if you hadn’t missed your alarm and woke up so fucking late, with barely enough time to throw on a pair of tight black jeans and the first clean shirt that you found in the pile on the floor and your combat boots, before you brushed your teeth in two minutes flat and put your wavy dark brown hair up into a messy bun, and rushed out the door. 

Not that you actually got anything resembling sleep. You’d barely closed your eyes and drifted off twenty minutes before you had to get up, in the first place. But that didn’t really matter so much as, waking up with less than an hour to get to the kennel meant there had been no time for a stop at the always crowded Starbucks across the street from your apartment building. And even though you somehow managed to make it to the bus stop on time this morning, you were still a few minutes late for work just the same. You punched in with less than thirty seconds left in the six minute window that they allotted before you could actually be considered late. So you didn’t have a chance to grab a cup of much needed caffeine then either.

As soon as you clocked in with a grumbled apology, at your boss, and the facilities head trainer, who had eyed you with disdain and demanded you go out to the kennel to work with the puppy’s right after you got changed into your coveralls. Despite it not being your turn to work with the little mongrels because you did it yesterday, there wasn’t much you could do about it, except do what she asked. You knew the ‘Dean’, as she likes to all herself, was itching for a reason to fire you. 

You’re not exactly sure why, but she’s had it in for you from the moment you started, fresh out of the certification program. To make matters worse, you couldn’t tell her to go fuck herself because Masters of The Pooch Mentality is the best dog training organization in the state, and you needed that kind of experience and exposure before you can even consider starting a business of your own, plus you needed to save up money because you want to do it all on your own, without taking out a small business loan. 

By the time your first break rolled around, you were already dog tired, pun fully intended. Besides, you wouldn’t touch the cold crap sitting in the coffee machine with a ten inch pole anyway. Well, you might have if it didn’t look like tar scraped from the bottom of a lagoon. The stuff was so fuckin’ thick that it clung to the sides of the pot and came out in clumps when you tried to poor some in your cup. You gagged and threw the whole damn thing in the trash, because even you have your limits. And you’d damn sure rather be exhausted, than in the emergency room having your stomach pumped for food poisoning. Having coffee was really a moot point when you settled down in the employee lounge for lunch, but you had bought a cup from the café down the street anyway, when you stopped in to pick up your lunch, it just didn’t do a lick of fuckin’ good. 

Letting out a slightly relived, but tired groan, when you spied the bus a few blocks away, you gathered up your backpack that was stuffed to the brim and the plastic bag with the huge jar of “gourmet” coffee grains, that you made a point of buying in the expensive ass market across the street. Normally there is no way in hell you would pay fifteen bucks for coffee beans, but it was the lesser of two evils this evening. There was no way in hell you had the energy to walk nearly a mile to the closest grocery store to your apartment, and all you really planned on doing when you got home was falling into your nice big cushy ass bed. 

Forcing yourself to stand as the bus pulled up, you waited impatiently for people to exit from the front, glaring at each and every one of them in disgust, especially the annoying blonde, who was so busy yapping with her friend that it took her forever to get off. Actually in another time you might have thought she was hot and gotten her number, but those days were a thing of the past. You’d rather be alone than with some self-absorbed Barbie. The girl actually had the nerve to roll her eyes at you when you cleared your throat, then she looked away and continued her conversation like you weren’t even there. ‘Seriously! Get the fuck out of my way’, you wanted to shout, but somehow managed to restrain yourself. Well that wasn’t really true. You were just too fuckin’ tired to exert that kind of energy. 

When you finally climbed on the bus, muttering a “hey,” to the driver, (you think their name is Lafontaine or something like that), when they spoke to you then made your way to the back of the bus, and grabbed a seat. Not even caring that your favorite spot at the very back, by the window was already taken. Normally you would have glared at the pimpled faced teenager occupying your seat until they moved, but you were too damn exhausted to give a damn at the moment.

Unable to help it your eyes fluttered shut as you drifted off. The bus jerking as it pulled away from the curb caused then to fly open again. Grumbling a few scathing curses under your breath, you put all of your energy into trying to get them to stay open. Every time they started to close, you would give yourself a little shake, and slowly open them again. 

 

After twenty minutes you were so far gone, your lids so heavy that you barely noticed when the cute girl with honeyed eyes and flowing light brown hair got on and walked to the back of the bus. The scent of her perfume wafted in the air filling your nostrils with peaches and cream as she sat right next to you and smiled enthusiastically. You’ve been riding the same bus every evening for nearly four months, and overtly sneaking glimpses at each other for just as long. But, this is the first time she’s actually been this close to you and your too got damn tired to do anything about it. 

“Hey,” she said with a brilliant smile. 

“Hey,” you mumbled, before your eyes involuntarily drifted shut for a moment, and you had to force them open again. 

“So, um--we’ve kind of been doing _this_ thing for a while now...” she let out a nervous laugh, when you forced yourself to meet her eye, “you know flirting and I just wanted to introduce myself...”

Why today of all days, did she have to get up the courage to try and talk to you?

“Listen, Cutie, can we maybe do this another time?” You said gruffly, cutting her off.

“Yeah, um,” she looked away, “I didn’t mean to bother you,” she said as she started to get up, her faced colored with embarrassment.

“Wait,” you replied quickly, covering her hand to stop her from leaving, “I’m really sorry, Cupcake, but I’m so out of it right now, I don’t think I can hold up my end of a conversation, that’s all.” You’re not even sure how you managed to get all that out. But you’re really glad you had the presence of mind to, because the way she was smiling brightly when she turned back to you, made your heart beat a little faster. 

“Okay,” she said, chuckling softly when you pulled your hand away, realizing that you were still holding hers. “I’ll try not to talk, but I’m really _really_ bad at it. When there’s something on my mind or I’m nervous, and in this case I’m both. I just have to let it out, you know. It’s hard for me to be quiet, it just kind of slips right out no matter how hard I try to stop it. And...”

“Cupcake,” you exclaim with a hint of amusement, momentarily forgetting how tired you are, because she’s been rambling on for like too minutes straight, about not talking. And it’s really fuckin’ adorable. 

“Sorry,” she said with a little giggle, before giving you a sheepish look. “I’ll stop talking now.”

You stared at her for a moment waiting for the flood gates to open again, but they never did. And this time when your eyes started to drift shut you couldn’t fight it. 

 

The bus breaking hard and jostling everyone around woke you up. At first you didn’t know where you where, just that your head was resting on something nice and firm, but kind of soft. Then you opened your eyes, and it all came back, well except for the part where you rested your head on the Cupcakes shoulder. You don’t remember doing that at all, but that’s exactly where it was, with your face practically burrowed into her neck. And fuck. Yeah, just fuck. That about sums it up. 

Peaches and cream invade your senses, when you took a breath. Fuck. She smells so damn good. And you probably smell like the basement of an abattoir after running around after those little energetic balls of fur all damn day. Shit. She probably thinks you have absolutely no personal hygiene now. Trying to play it cool, you lifted your head, with a disaffected smirk, until you noticed the huge drool spot on her shirt. And all that kind of went out the window. 

“Uh, sorry about that, Cutie” you mumbled groggily. Giving her a sheepish look as you sat up and wiped a little drool from the corner of your mouth. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“That’s okay.” She said turning her upper body toward you, “I take compliments as a form of payment anyway.” 

“What,” You asked still rather drowsy.

“Well,” she flashed you an amused grin, “you offered to pay me to be your pillow, as you rested your head on my shoulder and fell asleep.” “But, not before you told me I smell good.”

“The hell I did,” you grumble, with a shake of your head and quickly looked away to stare down at your lap, which was mostly to hide your flushed cheeks. Now you’re wide awake. Licking your bottom lip before biting it gently, as the fragments of the memory coming flooding back, like pieces of a puzzle, you start to put them together in your mind. While you pick at a few scattered pieces of fur on your pants, that had somehow managed to get up under your coveralls.

_Being in a car or any moving vehicle really, has the tendency to make you a little sleepy, and in your current state it’s really not helping. And it was already starting to get dark while you were waiting at the bus stop, but that combined with the dimmed lights inside the bus, create the perfect setting. You’re trying to keep your eyes open, but it’s getting harder and harder to fend off the tiredness invading every part of your body. And you don’t really have to worry about missing your stop, anyway, the driver’s really cool about making sure the regulars get off at their intended destination. So, what’s the harm in a little catnap?_

_Well other than, the fact that the Cupcake is sitting right next to you watching you out of the corner of her eye with a grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. That gets wider every time your eyes drift open and shut. But, she knows you’re tired, even if you didn’t outright say it, it’s pretty damn obvious. She probably wouldn’t mind if you fell asleep, just for a little while. You’re sure you’ll wake up before her stop. Instead of only taking forty-five minutes, it takes twice as long to get home, because the bus route changes at night to cover some of the less populated areas in town. And she only gets off a few stops before you._

_But, you don’t really want to fall asleep on her though. That would be kind of rude. And you’ve already come across like an asshole once tonight. Your eyes flutter shut anyway, and this time you can’t seem to open them again._

_“Cupcake,” you mumble already half asleep, as your head droops against her shoulder, “I’m just gonna rest my head right here for a minute, okay. I’ll pay you back.”_

_You hear her chuckling softly, and instinctively snuggle a little closer._

_“You smell nice. Like peaches and cream, and other really sweet things...”_

Glancing up at her through the dark wavy curls framing your face. You bite you lip even harder, when you see her watching you intently. And she doesn’t seem to be the least bit offended by your brusque reply a moment ago. She’s just smiling brightly and patiently waiting for you to look at her again. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you know. You were tired,” she says when she catches your eye through the curtain of your hair. “And just for the record, I’ll take a compliment from _you_ , over money any day.”

Letting out an airy breath that you didn’t even know you were holding. You ran your fingers through your hair to get it out of your face and lifted your head to meet her gaze. The two of you sat there in silence, just staring at into each other’s eyes. The air crackling between you felt almost alive, tingling on your tongue with every breath. And without even thinking about it, you reached out to hold her hand. And this time you didn’t pull away, when you realized what you were doing. Instead, you let out a soft content sigh. A small smirk played on your lips when she let out an airy breath at the same time.

 

The bus pulled to a jerky stop, and sat at the curb for several moments, before the driver said, “Is everything alright back there,” as they peered around the edge of the barrier behind their seat and looked around the bus with a bemused expression. When they spotted her sitting in one of the side seat at the back with you, a shit-eating grin spread across their face, but neither of you saw it, because we were still staring at each other, completely mindless of our surroundings. 

“Hey, L, this is your stop.” They called out. 

 

She suddenly broke your gaze with a start and glanced out the window, then up to the front of the bus, and pulled her hand away. “Oh, crap,” she exclaimed.

Looking at her in confusion trying to figure out what could have happened, to make her want to stop holding your hand. Your gaze follows her up to the front of the bus, and that’s when you see the driver, looking at the two of you with this wide goofy grin on their face. And you glare back at them, because they just ruined the perfect moment. The instant she starts to gather her things you forget about the driver and your attention snaps back to her, watching her getting ready to leave as a sense of disappointment settles in. 

“Thanks, Laf,” she calls out to them, as she stands and makes her way to the door diagonal to where you’re sitting. 

You miss her closeness already. And the smell of her perfume, even though it still lingers in the air, it’s not as strong, or sweet as it was a moment ago. Of course you know you’ll see her again tomorrow, but you don’t want her to go. Fuck. You don’t even know her name. How lame are you? Tired or not, the least you could have done was asked that one simple question. Or just let her tell you when she first sat down. God, you’re such an idiot. 

“Hey,” she glanced over her shoulder at you. And when she did everything seemed to brighten, like the sun changed its mind and came back out again just for her. “My name’s, Laura, by the way,” she said, right before she got off the bus.

“Carmilla,” you called out, “I--I’m, Carmilla.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, _Carmilla_ ,” she waived at you from the curb with a smile brighter than anything you’ve ever seen as the doors closed in front of her. 

And you gave her a small shy wave in return, completely dazed and amazed. 

“Yeah,” you replied in a breathless whisper, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cutie.” 

You stared after her out the window on the door as the bus pulled away, switching seats to watch her through the rear window, and didn’t look away until long after she disappeared from sight. You didn’t feel tired anymore. Maybe it was the short nap. But more than likely it was the sense of anticipation buzzing inside you. Because, right now all that you could think about was seeing _Laura_ again. You could feel the small smile tugging at the corners of your mouth, and normally that would bother you, but at the moment you didn’t really care. Tomorrow you were going to talk to Laura. And you have every intention of asking her out. 

Settling back in your seat, you started to plan it out in your head. Everything from how you would ask her, to where you would take her, and all the details in between. It’s been a long time since you’ve been this excited about anything. But, you’re happy. Fuck! Yeah--you are actually happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV
> 
> It's the next day. And we find out more about Laura. And the girls get better acquainted on the bus ride home. As with all things new there is some miscommunication along the way, but Laura and Carmilla are in for a pretty sweet night getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and subscriptions Creampuffs.
> 
>  
> 
> I think you guys will like this chapter a little better. Let me know what you think.

You’re sitting at your desk tapping your foot on the floor in a relentless pattern. But you couldn’t help it. It’s a nervous habit. The sound pinged off the walls and echoed around the small, above a dry cleaner’s, that served as the office for Chasms of The Mind, the graphic design company you started with your best friend after you graduated from college. You’re eyes are glued to the computer screen as your fingers fly across the keyboard. The project you’re working on is a fairly routine redesign of a craft makers custom candle website. 

You've only been in business for about a year, but things are going surprisingly well for you. Ironically it was never what you thought you would end up doing for a career. Your degree is in journalism. Which isn’t an easy field to get into, but you were one of the few to have your internship at the Silas Syndicate turn into a job offer, after you graduated. And you pursued that dream with zest as a fresh faced twenty-two year old. Within a year you had worked up the ranks from lackey to an in the field reporter waiting for your big break, and in a way it came. It just wasn’t what you had thought it would be. The idea of being a journalist had been great; everything you learned in college had you believing that it was actually about reporting the news and exposing the truth, covering the big issues to help people. Well, as it turns out that’s not even close to what goes on behind the scenes. With all the politicking and Hollywood mentality, nobody really cares about the truth. And after a few years you realized it wasn’t for you. 

You’ve always been into computers, and did a lot of design work for some of the small businesses back home when you were a teenager, to make a little extra money. You had really wanted a job at the mall, or something like that, like all the other kids at your high school, but your dad wouldn’t hear of it. There was no way he was going to let you work all the way across town after school, because you wouldn’t have gotten off until late, and the mall was packed with people, some of which like to cause trouble, and the security’s response time was to loose and scattered. He had even timed them just to prove his point and no amount of arguing had been able to change his mind, not even your black belt in Krava Maga.

He was always super overprotective of you, not that you blame him. You always understood why, he was like that, and you were grateful that he cared that much. He’s a good dad. But you ended up spending most of you’re free time at home in front of the computer writing code, so you had figured why not put it to use and at least get something out of it. At first the jobs you got were few and far between, but once people saw your work and word got around town, you couldn’t complete the jobs fast enough. 

So, right about the time you were looking for a change of pace, feeling bogged down by the amount of research piled high on your desk for a frivolous story on the latest trend in fashion. Although you had already proven your worth on the more serious investigative pieces, the editor had still insisted on giving you nothing but fluff pieces. Anyway. Luckily for you, you didn’t cancel your bi-monthly lunch get together with Danny to finish the story, like you had intended too. Because over lunch she lamented about wanting to start the design company that she’d been dreaming about since you met her your freshman year. The only problem was she still needed a business partner because her meeting with the loan manager at the bank hadn’t been very promising, with her lack of a business management degree or any real experience and her relatively low income, they weren’t willing to shell out a whole heck of a lot of money for a small startup company and the interest rates on what they were offering were unbelievably high. 

You all but jumped out of your chair with a squeal of excitement, almost knocking it over along with your grape soda, as you told her, you’d be her business partner. Being presented with an opportunity to change everything and get out of the newspaper industry was something that you couldn’t pass up. You didn’t even feel guilty or uncertain about the prospect of quitting your descent paying job to start a business that might not amount to anything financially for several years. There was a decent sum stocked away in your savings for you to live on, not to mention the money your mom left you, that there’d never been reason enough to touch. You were ready to take the leap and start out on this new adventure.

Of course, Danny had given you this weird quizzical look of disbelief, (not because she doubted your skill as a designer, the two of you use to write code together for fun in college and even created a really cheesy video game in your spare time, no it was because you were so ready to walk away from the career you’d dreamed of since before she’d even met you). It’s the same look that she’s giving you right now out of the corner of her eye, because of all the foot tapping and the annoying noise is creating. But you honestly can’t help it. You’re nervous about seeing Carmilla later. 

Reaching in your desk drawer to grab one of the individually wrapped chocolate chip cookies from your stash, you unwrap it and unceremoniously shoved the whole thing in your mouth, chewing vigorously as you crinkled the wrapper and tossed it in the trash can next to your desk. Before grabbing another cookie package and doing it all over again. By the fifth one you could feel Danny’s eyes boring into the side of your head from where she sat at her desk beside you. And you were just glad Perry wasn’t in the office to get on your case about eating a proper diet, instead of all the sugary snacks you consumed, which was a lot already and only got worse when you were anxious. You were about to eat another cookie when Danny cleared her throat to get your attention. 

“Alright, Laur,” she paused and waited, before, physically turning your desk chair when you didn’t turn to face her, “what the heck is up with you?”

“What do you mean,” you replied, letting out a whine when she took the open cookie package away from you and took a bite of your ooey gooey double chocolate chip cookie.

“Well,” she said once she finished chewing, and looked at you pointedly, “you’ve been acting funny ever since you came in this morning.” She took another bite of your cookie and chewed it thoughtfully, “and you been tapping your foot like that,” she motioned at you because you were doing it again, “and shoveling down cookies like the apocalypse is coming for the last two hours.” 

Danny popped the last bit of it in her mouth and looked at you expectantly. And you knew there was no way you were going to get out of this. She wasn’t going to let you get back to work until you fessed up, and you really need to get this website design finished today so you don’t end up getting backed up on any of your other projects. Not that you couldn’t take it home with you, but both of you agreed to leave work at the office when you started the business, so neither of you would get burned out. And you don’t want to stay late and risk missing the bus, or more accurately the chance to talk to Carmilla tonight. 

It’s not exactly that you don’t want to tell Danny about why you’re so anxious, or anything, because she’s your best friend and you pretty much share everything with her, it’s just that she tends to get really excited when she find out you are interested in a girl, and she ends up teasing you about it for a little while. That’s how she is. And you don’t want her to make you more nervous than you already are because of it. But, what can you do about it? If you keep all this inside much longer you’re going to get yourself worked up to the point of bursting anyway. You might as well get it over with, besides Danny always comes through for you when it counts. 

“There’s this girl,” you blurt out, and the moment the words are out of your mouth you see the excitement in her eyes building, and she was rubbing her hands together dying to let it out, but you push on, “we ride the bus together every night, and we’ve been flirting for a while now. Last night I finally worked up the nerve to talk to her, but she was really tired, so we didn’t talk much but it was still really _really_ amazing. Now I’m freaking out about seeing her.” You gasp for breath when you finally stop rambling and look at her, waiting for the inevitable. 

“Laura’s got a crush,” she said in a sing song voice, nudging you playfully in the ribs with her elbow, while she wiggles her eyebrows at you with a huge grin plastered on her face. 

“Danny,” you exclaim with a pout, “don’t start. I’m already a nervous wreck as you pointed out.”

But it’s already too late. Because, now she’s making kissy faces at you and holding her hands up in the shape of a heart, like a fourth grader. And, oh brother...

“Laura and bus girl sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” She belts out loudly. 

“Danny, stop it,” you mumble, feeling your face turn beat red with the heat of your blush. 

Flashing you a huge grin, she keeps right on singing the stupid children’s song. “First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby...” 

A converse to the shin does the trick, well sort of. She’s stopped singing, but now she’s laughing really hard as she reaches down to rub her leg where you kicked her. You know she’s not actually making fun of you. This is just her way of showing that she’s happy for you. The kid in her always comes out when she gets really excited and she can’t help herself until she calms down. 

“I’m sorry, Laur,” she says in between a giggling gasp of breath, holding up her hands at you so you won’t kick her again while she tries to reign herself in. It takes a while but eventually she does, so now she’s just staring at you with her big goofy grin. 

“You suck,” is all you can manage to say grinning back at her, while tapping your foot on the floor again.

“Tell me about her,” Danny said, patting your arm apologetically before she reaches in your drawer to grab a cookie for both of you. “She must be something if she’s got you this wound up.”

“She is,” you reply smiling brighter. “Her name’s, Carmilla, and she’s really beautiful,” you bite your lip because beautiful doesn’t begin to cover it, “she has soft wavy brown hair that falls just past her shoulders, depending on the light it sometimes looks black as a ravens feathers. And her eyes--her eyes are this really deep rich brown, like espresso or coffee beans, and there’s always this intensity to them when she looks at me. It’s like I’m the only one she sees...”

You tell her everything. Well, you don’t know much about Carmilla, but you’re pretty sure her favorite color is black because she wears it all the time. There’s an edginess to her, but underneath all of the broodiness, she’s really kind of sweet and maybe even a little bit shy. At least from what you gathered last night, which you rehash in great detail, not leaving anything out. From how heartbroken and embarrassed you were when you thought she was blowing you off, to how she made you swoon a moment later when she took you’re hand before you could get up and walk away, because she really did want you to stay. To how she fell asleep on your shoulder and how embarrassed she was when she woke up later, right down to the way you parted and how she stared after you out the back window of the bus. 

Wringing your hands in your lap, while your foot continues to play a fast paced crescendo on the floor, you spend a good five minutes or more gushing over the sultry rasp of Carmilla’s voice. And the way that it gave you butterflies when she said her name. The way your heart was beating as the doors of the bus closed between the two of you last night matches the rhythm your foot is tapping out on the floor right now. As much as you can’t wait to see her, you’re anxious about what will happen when you do. What if she loses interest when she finds out more about you? 

“I’m really into her, Danny,” you said softly, “and it’s making me so freakin’ nervous.”

“Just be yourself, Laura, she’s going to love you.” Danny replied, clasping a hand on your shoulder comfortingly. 

“But, I mean what if say or do something wrong, or come across as a total nerd.” You wring your hands even more, “what if she changes her mind about liking me?”

Giving your shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, Danny said, “you are a huge nerd Laura, but that’s only a small part of who you are. Because you’re the most amazing, sweet, dedicated, awesome, kind and loyal person I know.” 

She smiled down at you, with the kind affectionate gaze of a big sister, or at least that’s what you imagine it would look like. You never had any siblings, but always wanted a sister you could talk to about these kinds of things. Instead of your male cousins who only ever asked, if the girl was hot or not. You love both of them, you really do, but they often ignore anything that has to do with feelings most of the time. 

“Trust me, Laura,” Danny said with confidence, “she’s going to love you for all of those reasons because they make you who you are, just as much as being a computer geek. And from the sounds of it she’s already attracted to you. I know she’ll want to finds out all those things for herself.” She gave you a winning smile and another reassuring clap on the shoulder. 

And that’s why she’s your best friend. She always knows what to say to make you feel more confident about yourself. “Thanks, Danny,” you said as you both turned back to your desks. 

 

The website design is almost finished, just a few more adjustments left to make, and you can upload it to the server. Martha Swick gave you free reign to do whatever you thought would bring in more hits to Swick’s Scents Custom Candles, along with writing out a sizable check for the work, and if you get it online before the deadline Monday morning, she’ll double it, as per the contract you signed with her last year. It might sound unbelievable, and it kind of is right along with how you met her in the first place. She was the first client Chasms of The Mind brought in, and it all happened by chance. You and Danny were down town passing out flyers and business cards (in addition to the advertisements you'd already put up online) a week after you rented out the office space and got everything setup. And you ran into her, literally. 

It was a little windy that day and you were too busy trying to keep the flyers in the box you were holding from flying away so you weren’t paying attention to where you were going and bumped into her, knocking all of the papers out of the box in the process. She just smiled at your profuse apologies and bent down to help you gather them before they blew away. As she was handed the last one back to you, she glanced over it and the two of you struck up a conversation that ended with her giving Chasms a trial run to design an advertisement campaign for her new line of candles. She loved your work so much that she’s been giving you all of her business ever since, and even went a step further by recommending you to some of the other business owners in the area. In this line of work any break is a good one, and thanks to meeting her work is steady. There aren’t a lot of projects coming in but there’s enough for now. You’re paying back the small loan you took out (to lease the office space for two years and get it furnished) and actually making money for yourselves on top of that. 

You’re still nervous, that goes without question, but you’re not as wound up as you were before and you’ve actually stopped tapping your foot, well mostly, it still happens occasionally when you think about what the bus ride is going to be like tonight, but the annoying constant echo is no longer suffused in the room. And you’ve only had two more cookies, and a cup of hot chocolate, since you started working after your talk with Danny a couple hours ago. In spite of the nerves, your body’s humming with anticipation, you can’t wait to see Carmilla and spend the whole bus ride getting to know each other.

You glance up at the clock and smile to yourself. It’s a quarter to five. At this rate you’ll be out the door by five-thirty as planned, and have plenty of time to make the three block walk to the bus stop. Without having to sprint down the street like a madwoman. Everything is working out perfectly. Letting out an airy sigh of relief with a hint of anticipation, you turn your attention back to your computer screen to put the finishing touches on the website’s graphics. 

 

It’s starting to get really dark now, and you’re bouncing on the balls of your feet, staring anxiously down the street. Between your purse and the messenger bag slung across your body (that serves as a briefcase) with your laptop and some new design software to test out as well as the print out of the work order for Chasms newest clients (you want to give a cursory look) that came in right as you were gathering your things to walk out the office, which meant staying a few minutes later so you and Danny could go over your schedules and hash out who was going to take it. You feel weighed down, but you’re far too anxious to sit on the bench behind you. With all of this built up energy you can’t help moving around. 

You barely made it to the bus stop on time. And you’re not sure what’s making you more nervous right now, seeing Carmilla again, or the possibility that you won’t get to see her at all, because you missed the bus and Lafontaine couldn’t wait around for you to get there. It’s happened before, twice this month actually. They try to hold out as long as they can when you’re running behind or they reach your stop early, but sometimes they have to leave without you if the other passengers start getting antsy. 

“Ugh,” you mutter out loud. 

Pacing back and forth in the small span of space in front of the bus stop, you’ve been standing here for nearly twenty minutes. But there’s still no sign of the bus coming down the street. And the wait is killing you. With a loud sigh, you finally give in and plop down on the bench, after another ten minutes. You guess you missed it. Burrowing your head in your hands, feeling miserable and really let down. You missed Carmilla. Now she probably thinks you’re a total flake. The worst part of it is it’s a Friday and you won’t get to see her again for two whole days. And what if she doesn’t want to talk to you anymore because she thinks you stood her up. Sometimes life just sucks. 

“Hey, there L,” The sound of Laf’s voice drew you out of your thoughts. “You getting on,” they asked when your head shot up to look at them. 

“Y-yeah,” you stammer, jumping up and grabbing up your bag to sling over your shoulder, “I thought I missed you,” you said rushing toward the door. In your haste you forgot about the uneven pavement, so you tripped when your foot got caught and nearly face planted on the sidewalk. 

“You alright there, L,” They asked, trying to hide a snicker as you stepped up on the bus. 

“Yeah, thanks for asking,” you mumble as your face turns red with embarrassment. 

Look around to see if anyone else saw you’re almost fall, you see Carmilla watching you from the back of the bus, with a small smirk. And your stomach does summersaults while you turn a brighter shade of red. Hoping Carmilla didn’t see how clumsy you can be and she was just smirking because she’s happy to see you. That’s possible, right. She wouldn’t have been staring out the window looking for you, or anything. You quickly turn away and back to Laf to dig your metro card out of your back pocket and tap it to pay your fair. 

“I didn’t hear you pull up,” you mutter in your defense when they snicker at you again. “I thought you had to leave without me again, so I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. There was a huge pile up on the highway blocking both lanes that held me up.” They said apologetically. “Besides, I’m certain she,” Laf motioned to the back of the bus with their head, “wouldn’t let me leave without you no matter who complained today.” 

You’d just stopped blushing, but now you can feel your face heating up all over again, as you turned away from them and walked down the aisle. Biting your lip when your gaze met Carmilla’s intense eyes as you made your way to where she sat by the window at the back of the sparsely occupied bus. 

“Hey, Cutie,” Carmilla said softly. Quickly moving her backpack from where it was lying in the seat next to her, that she had been saving for you. And set it on the floor at her feet as you reached her. 

“Hey,” you said back to her, letting out a nervous hiccup as you sat down. 

“I thought we would never get here,” she murmured, with an amused smirk, but other than that she didn’t say anything about. “The accident on the highway wasn’t even that bad, it was mostly the idiotic gawkers holding up traffic.”

“Yeah, Laf, told me about that,” you nodded in their general direction in the driver’s seat. You’re not sure if she saw you almost fall, or not. If she did she seemed inclined not to mention it, and you’re grateful, because the last thing you need is to deal with that kind of embarrassment. It’s going to be hard enough, not to let your nerves do that for you. 

Carmilla took your messenger bag, after you slipped the strap over your head and put it on the floor next to hers. Then she turned back to you. Biting her bottom lip, and worrying it between her teeth for a moment, before letting out an airy breath and leaning in to brushed her lips against your cheek. The kiss was feather light and fleeting, but it was also tender and amazingly sweet at the same time. And it kind of took your breath away too. Carmilla smiled softly, biting her lip again when she pulled back to lock eyes with you. And for a while you just gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, getting lost in the moment. Until the bus jerked and shimmied as it pulled up to the curb at another stop, bringing you both back to reality. 

“I was afraid I missed you,” you said, blurting out the first thing that popped into your head. 

“I wouldn’t have let them leave without you, Cupcake.” She replied simply. And the definitive way she said it made you smile. 

The bus jarred you both a little bit as it merged back into traffic and picked up speed, and Carmilla grabbed your purse to keep it from tumbling out of your lap, when the strap slipped off your shoulder. She leaned over to secure it on top of your messenger bag, looping the strap through the handle a few times to keep it in place, and used the back of her leg for an added measure of safety. 

“Thanks,” you said as she sat up. She just looked at you and gave a slight nod as she smiled. 

“How was your day, Cupcake,” Carmilla asked as she settled back in her seat, automatically taking your hand as she shifted slightly to face you. 

“It was okay, I guess. Not thing special really, just a lot of computer stuff mostly,” you said omitting the part about how you spent most of it freaking out about seeing her, “but it’s much better now.” You want to face-palm at the corny line that just came out of your mouth. But, the small smile she gave you, well it was more of a smirk, but that was okay, because it dulled the nervousness somewhat, and replaced it with the excited flutter of butterflies in your stomach. 

“Well,” she drawled, “that’s good to know.” 

She flashed you another smirk that reached her eyes and made them light up like the night sky. The smoldering intensity contained within them was, incredibly sexy, and made your breath hitch. You were so captivated by the look she was giving you, that you almost missed it when she quietly said, “mine too.”

“I’m sorry. I should have asked you about your day.” You nibbled on your bottom lip, glancing down at your feet before meeting her eye again. “You make me kind of nervous,” you admittedly reluctantly. 

“That’s okay, I think it’s cute. And you make me a little nervous...”

“I mean, you’re really beautiful. And the way you look at me, like I’m the only thing that matters, it makes my stomach flutter and my heart beat faster and I really like you.” 

You stop talking, partly because of everything you just let slip out without thinking about it, but also because you finally realized that you cut Carmilla off. You didn’t mean to, it’s just that she started talking when you paused to take a breath. And now she’s smirking at you again with a mixture of amusement and something else you’re not quite sure about. 

“Oh man,” you mumble, blushing in embarrassment, “I can’t believe I just said all that.” You turn away and look at the front of the bus, because you can’t look at her anymore, she must think you’re such a dork and you know she just said you make her nervous too, but you basically told her exactly how she makes you feel, and what being near her does to you. Crap. Why do you have to have a mouth that flows like a water fall, when you’re nervous, or anytime really. 

“Hey, Cupcake,” Carmilla said softly, giving your hand a gentle squeeze, curling the index finger of her free hand beneath your chin to gently turn your head back to face her when you refused to look at her. She waited until your eyes met hers, then she said, “I think your ramblings really fuckin’ cute. And everything you just said about me is how I feel about you. I like you too, Laura.” She smiled timidly at you, but her gaze remained unblinking and you saw the truth of her statement being reflected just as clearly in those dark brown eyes. 

Once again the two of you sat there staring at each other, your gazes unwavering, and open expressing just as much without words as you had with them. The gentle pressure when her hand would squeeze yours was the only movement between the two of you. And the only sound came from slow steady breaths, matching in rhythm and intensity. If there was anyone else talking around you, you didn’t hear it. You were in your own little world, and your pretty darn sure Carmilla was right there with you. In fact you know she was, because when you bit your lip, she bit hers too, and when you smiled brighter so did she. 

 

You don’t know how long you and Carmilla were looking at each other, but it came to an abrupt end when some guy nearly landed in your lap, when he got up to make his way to the back door of the bus before it stop at the curb, and the jerking and shimming pitched him backwards when it finally did. And he barely managed to land back in his seat instead right on top of you. 

“Hey, watch it jackass,” Carmilla growled at him with a menacing glare, as she wrapped an arm protectively and maybe a little possessively, around your shoulders to draw you closer, until you were pressed against her. Baring her teeth at him when he apologized before quickly scrambling up and off the bus without looking back.

And you didn’t really mind, it was nice to have her come to your defense, even if it wasn’t necessary. Normally when someone you’re dating, or interested in gets at all possessive over you, it sends up a bunch of red flags, but with her it didn’t feel that way. It came off as more of a gut reaction. Her actions were direct, yet subtle at the same time, and you got the feeling it wasn’t so much her way of saying you were taken, so much as simply making it clear you weren’t interested. Not that he was trying to hit on you or anything. Carmilla was just looking out for you in her own kind of way. And there was just something about it you found really sweet and comforting. Having her hold you to her while her hand fisted slightly in your sleeve made you feel safer than you’ve ever felt with anybody before. 

Even after the bus merged into the line of traffic again, you could still feel how wound up she was, and all you wanted to do was ease her mind. So, acting on instinct, you snuggled closer, lightly patting her thigh to get her attention. A small grin spread across your face when she let out a deep breath and instantly began to relax into you. “Hey,” you said softly.

Glancing over at you with a sheepish expression on her face, she said, “I’m sorry, Cupcake. I guess that wasn’t that best impression to give you of me.”

“It’s okay, Carmilla,” You leaned in to kiss her cheek softly, “but just so you know, I don’t need anyone to protect me.” You said when you pulled back to look at her. 

“I know,” She replied simply, “I just tend to react sometimes. I’ll try not to let it happen again, but I can’t make any promises.”

“As long as you’re willing to make the effort that’s good enough for me,” You replied, resting your head on her shoulder.

“I really hope you mean that, Cupcake,” Carmilla murmured, worrying her lip again, “you’re going to need to have a lot of patience with me.” 

“Oh, yeah,” you said with peaked curiosity. “Why’s that?”

“I’m not an easy person to be w--get to know.” She cleared her throat, and caught herself before ‘with’ slipped out. 

You just smiled anyway, because you knew exactly what she was going to say, and the thought of _‘being with’_ Carmilla is making you incredibly happy. After a moment you pull away from where you’re cradled into her side, to address the weary look she’s shooting your way. But, you stayed close enough to her that her arm wouldn’t slide from around your shoulders.

“I’m not easy to get to know either, Carmilla,” you said in all seriousness, “I have my quirks too, you know.”

Carmilla just arches her eyebrows at you in disbelief, so you just let it flow.

“I pretty much have to be forced to eat anything healthy. My preferred diet is chocolate chip cookies, or anything chocolate really, and snack cakes. I’m a sucker for almost any romantic movie there is. But, I’m obsessed with Dr. Who, my favorite mug is even shaped like a Tardis, and I own a replica of the sonic screwdriver that I have prominently placed on the mantle in my living room.” You said watching her closely.

There was no point in trying to hide anything about yourself she was going to find out sooner or later. It might as well be sooner. That way she could walk away right now if she wanted to before you got in too deep. 

“And I won’t even get started on my love for anything related to Harry Potter, but I will tell you that I’m a Hufflepuff and if magic or Hogwarts really existed I would so be there. I have Netflix marathons of them at least once a month. But I do like to watch other things to.”

Carmilla’s lips pulled up in an amused smirk as she listened to you intently. And you probably should have stopped talking right about then, but you weren’t done getting everything off your chest yet. 

“I’m also a total nerd who spends more time in front of a computer screen than around real people, and most of that is by choice. My sense of humor is kind of weird, and I’m socially awkward. But, I am headstrong and determined, and when I believe in something, or once I set my mind to something, there isn’t much that can stop me. And I tend to ramble without thinking when I’m nervous or have something on my mind, both of which you already know. But it really didn’t help me as a journalist...” 

“You’re a reporter,” Carmilla said, cutting off your rambling clearly surprised. The shocked expression on her face was pretty darn cute, but you figured you wouldn’t tell her that, at least not just yet. 

“No. At least not anymore, but I was for a while after college. That’s what I got my degree in, but it wasn’t what I thought it would be, you know what I mean.

“No. Actually I don’t. I never went to college,” Carmilla looked down at her hands, “I was never very good with school. I mean, I’m not stupid or anything I just didn’t give a damn about my grades in high school. I tended to get in trouble for fighting, or _other_ stuff, more than anything else. And I’m pretty sure the only reason they gave me my diploma was to get rid of me.” She said quietly, picking at her nails. 

“That’s nothing to me ashamed of, Carmilla. It’s not for everybody.” You said softly, waiting until she timidly met your gaze before you spoke again, “I know a lot of people that never went to college. Most of them are better off than I am. And they don’t owe a shit load in student loans that they’re going to have to spend the rest of their lives paying back.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Cupcake,” She mumbled. 

She smiled ever so slightly at your attempt to joke about it, but you could tell that she wasn’t convinced that you wouldn’t hold her lack of education against her, or think less of her for it. And you hated that she felt that way, because it really wasn’t an issue. Things like that don’t matter to you. As far as you’re concerned who people are is much more important than what they’ve accomplished financially or professionally. Because often times all of that doesn’t make people happy, or feel good about themselves. You know that from your own personal experience, it was a hard lesson to learn, but you’re better off because of it. You’re much happier and self-satisfied as a graphic designer, attempting to make a go of your own business (without a backup plan), than you ever were as a successful and well paid journalist. And you would rather be around people who aren’t afraid to live outside the box, than the ones who conforms to it, even if it makes them utterly miserable. 

“Not having a degree doesn’t make you any less smart or successful than I am. It just means you choose a different path to greatness and I would never judge you for that, Carmilla.” You said, cuddling back into her side and resting your head on her shoulder again, “Now let’s change the subject, so you’ll stop being all broody.”

“Thanks, Cutie,” Carmilla said with a little chuckle as she nuzzling the top of your head, her arm tightening around you. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You tell me. So far I’m the one doing all the talking,” you replied, shooting her a teasing grin.

You’ve never shared this much intimacy with a girl, you’ve barely known for twenty-four hours, but something about it just felt right. And she didn’t seem to mind. So, maybe things were moving a lot faster than you’re used to on that level, but you weren’t going to stop it. Because let’s face it, you haven’t had the best of luck with girls--ever. For one reason or another, your relationships never work out, or lasted long enough to try and get past the issues that make them fall apart. A change of pace was really good for you last year career wise. Maybe it was exactly what you needed when it came to dating too.

“Funny,” Carmilla gave your shoulder a light tap, and mumbled, “I’m not much of a talker.”

“Oh, I doubt that.” You said with a smug smile.

“What do you mean,” She asked, eyeing you curiously. 

“I have a feeling when it comes to something you’re really passionate about, you’ll end up talking just as much as me.” Carmilla was lightly trailing her fingers up and down your arm and you had to fight back the tremor of excitement it elicited. 

“You think you’ve got me all figured out don’t you, Creampuff?” She said with an amused smirk. 

“Hardly,” you replied, sounding a little breathless, “I just think that there’s a lot more to you than what’s on the surface, you’re just very good at hiding it and keeping who you really are closely guarded, Carmilla.” You leaned up to whisper in her ear, “and I’m going to enjoy discovering everything that’s tucked away.”

You felt her shudder against you, and you’re not sure if it was because you whispered in her ear, or if it was what you said that made her react so strongly, but it made you smile brighter anyway. It didn’t bother you one bit that she was trying to act like she was unaffected. You could feel how unsteady her breathing was, and you pretty sure you heard a soft purr when you shifted even closer to her. And oddly enough you realized that most of the nervousness you felt all day had disappeared, or maybe you just weren’t afraid of being yourself anymore. Because it was obvious that you have the exact same effect on her that she has on you. And it was an amazing feeling. 

The rest of the bus ride was spent getting to know each other better, although you found yourself doing most of the talking, while she listened intently with the corner of her mouth turned up in the most adorable smirk. She occasionally laughed with you when you regaled her with some of the more interesting and funny experiences from your youth, but she found some of the situations you got yourself into when you worked for the newspaper the most entertaining. And she didn’t even blink when you let your inner geek shine through, plying her with computer lingo and numerous software jokes while you told her about Chasms of The Mind. She was actually really impressed that you were the co-owner of a graphic design company, and had given up a steady job that you weren’t satisfied with to follow a different path and do something you’re actually passionate about.

Despite saying that she wasn’t much of a talker, Carmilla answered any question you asked without hesitation. Well, for the most part, but she kept deflecting whenever you brought up her childhood, not that she didn’t respond, she was just pretty vague about it. You’re not sure why, but you decided not to press it, at least for now, mostly because you didn’t exactly share your entire life story either, as candid as you were there were still some things you held back--mostly about your mom, and your dad’s overprotectiveness. Those weren’t things that needed to be brought up when you’re just starting to get to know someone, and maybe that’s the same way Carmilla feels when it comes to talking about her childhood too. 

You found out she recently completed the certification program to be a dog trainer, (because she really loves them and grew up with a lot of dogs around), and works at a kennel that specializes in preparing dogs, some of which come from various rescue organizations, for many different aspects in which they can make a difference in people’s lives. Everything from police dogs and bomb sniffers, to rescue dogs, but the ones that show the greatest skill and ability to learn go into the program to become guide dogs to help the blind. But Carmilla’s preferred focus is working with the ones that will end up becoming family pets. Carmilla was the most animated when she talked about them, describing the training program in great detail, and she even spent a good deal of time telling you about the personalities of her favorite puppies. You just smiled nodding enthusiastically while you listened, but deep down you were squealing your head off, because you were right. Carmilla talked just as much as you do.

She also made it very clear that she had no intention of spending her entire career working there, and you pretty sure she was only saying it out loud because she still thought you needed to hear it, just to let you know that she has a plan. And is using the prestige of the kennel to make a name for herself in the industry while she saves up enough money to open her own family oriented dog training facility in the community. She was also really adamant about doing it on her own, as you discovered when you suggested she could get a small business loan (like you and Danny had). 

Carmilla has really strong feelings about owing anyone anything, and giving people something to hold over her head. You asked her about it, but she just smiled at you, and said “I’m just an independent person, Cutie,” and left it at that. But you know there’s more to it , at least that’s the feeling in your gut, but you let it go, and stashed it away in your memory bank to ask her about again later, after the two of you know each other better, along with everything else. 

 

All too soon, the bus was approaching your stop, after you gathered up your bag and purse, you turned to Carmilla to say ‘bye’ and that’s when, you noticed she was grabbing up her bag too, which baffled you. 

“You’re getting off too,” you asked in utter confusion.

“I thought I could take you to dinner or for coffee, if you’re not hungry.” Carmilla said hesitantly, biting her lip as she gazed timidly at you. 

“I’d like that very much,” you said in response, okay it may have been more of an excited squeal, but you’re going to pretend it wasn’t. 

_“Okay,”_ Carmilla gave you a slight nod, her lips curling up into what you’ve come to realize is her trademark smirk. 

You could see the amused twinkle in her eyes as she watched you, and you wanted to let out a groan, sure she was going to tease you about it, when she opened her mouth, but all she said was, “good.”

“But how are you going to get home,” You asked, slinging the strap of your bag over your shoulder, thankful that your voice came out relatively normal this time.

“The bus runs for a few more hours. And if I miss the last one I can walk the rest of the way,” Carmilla replied with a nonchalant shrug, “I’m only a few stops down and it’s only like five miles.”

“ _Carmilla_ , I don’t want you walking all the way home,” you said, eyeing her hesitantly, wondering if you should just tell her that it’d be okay, if she took you out another time (maybe earlier in the day, since it’s kind of hard to get around at night without a car, well you do have one you just never use it and the battery was dead last time you checked, amongst other things you haven’t really kept up with since you started riding the bus because it’s cheaper than paying for your car maintenance). But she didn’t give you a chance to voice your thoughts.

“Then don’t keep me out for three hours and let me miss the last bus, Cutie.” She said with a laugh, then leaned in to kiss your cheek and completely made you forget everything you were thinking. 

Hand in hand, the two of you stood up and made your way to the back door of the bus as it pulled up to the curb. 

“Have a _good_ weekend, Laura,” you heard Laf call out from the front of the bus as the doors opened, and you turned to them, only to find them regarding you with a smug grin on their face. 

“You too, Laf,” you said, trying to fight back the blush you knew was tinging your cheeks.

“Hey, Carmilla,” they said, waiting until she shot a glance at them before continuing, “be nice.”

“Mind your own damn business,” She said with a grunt, glaring at them, as they snickered and turned back around in their seat. “Why do they have to be so fuckin’ annoying,” she grumbled when she looked at you. 

“They’re a good person,” you replied.

“Whatever you say, Creampuff,” Carmilla muttered, “I’ll take your word for it.” 

Carmilla let you exit first with a sweeping gesture, following close behind you, and she took your hand again as soon as she had both feet on the ground. She started to lead you in one direction for a few feet before stopping and turning to look back the way you came. Smiling brightly, you just watched her glance around at the restaurants and fast food joints that littered this part of Le Fanu Avenue with an eyebrow arched in thought, enjoying how cute she looked. 

“What are you smiling at, Cutie,” she asked, when she caught you staring at her with a huge grin on your face.

“How cute you are,” you replied boldly, biting your bottom lip to hold in the giggle that threatened to follow. 

“I am _not_ cute.” Carmilla stated firmly, “I don’t dress like this...” She pointed at herself, waving her index finger up and down from her chest to her feet a few times, drawing your attention to the black rock band shirt she was wearing with a bright red logo scrawled on it, that you couldn’t quite make out, down to her fitted black jeans that were ripped at the knees and her combat boots, before bringing your gaze back to her face with the sound of her voice, “...to be cute.” She shot you a playful glare, but you could tell that she meant it. 

“Too bad,” you replied, matter-of-factly, “because, that’s exactly what makes you so darn cute to me.”

“I’m not going to win this argument am I,” Carmilla asked.

“Nope,” you said shaking your head. 

_“Fine,”_ She said, with an eye roll, but she was smirking at you when she did it, so you weren’t offended at all. Actually, you just thought it made her look even cuter, and hot. And sexy as hell. “I’ll let it slide _this_ time, as long as you know, I’m not going to stop until I change your mind.” 

“Good luck with that.” You said, with a smirk of your own that left her shaking her head and rolling her eyes at you again. 

“Come on, Cupcake,” She said, giving your hand a squeeze as she led you down the street, “I know this great little dinner a few blocks away.” 

 

A bell jingled quietly above the door when the two of you walked into J.P.’s. You’ve walked past it hundreds of times, but you’ve never actually eaten here. It’s small but the layout makes it look spacious, with booths lining the walls and tables of different sizes placed strategically in the center of the room to maximize space and create the illusion of privacy at the same time. The white board hanging on the wall by the hostess stand with the day’s special, had a note on it that said ‘seat yourself, someone will be with you shortly’. Carmilla barely even glanced at it before grabbing a couple menus off the hostess stand and leading you to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant away from the handful of other diner’s. 

She let you slide into the booth first, before sliding in next to you, sitting close enough that your thighs were touching. Not that you minded the intimacy. With your backs to the rest of the room it was easy to imagine both of you were the only ones in the dinner, other than the quiet din, that was mostly drowned out by the melodic hum of smooth jazz coming from the speakers around the room. Carmilla didn’t even touch her menu, while you started to look at yours. You could feel her watching you intently, instead. Glancing away every time you looked up at her, to toy with her napkin or something else on the table with a tiny smirk playing on her lips. 

You were caught off guard when she leaned in to kiss you on the cheek, and there was a huge grin plastered on your face when she pulled away to look at you. Blushing slightly, Carmilla glanced down at her hands folded in her lap, the corner of her mouth quirking up with a small bashful smile. She took a deep breath and met your gaze again, moving her hand to rest lightly on your thigh, while she watched intently for your reaction. But you just smile brighter. Being this close to her still makes you nervous, but seeing how much you affect her too makes it easier not to let it get the best of you. Letting out the breath she had been holding, Carmilla looked away with a small relieved smile, and you went back to looking at the menu with the goofy grin still firmly in place. Until you felt her gaze on you once again, and glanced up at her, but she quickly looked away, and you fell right back into the game you'd been playing before. 

The next time you caught her watching you, both of you ended up gazing at each other intently, for several moments, and it would have lasted much longer, if your phone didn’t start buzzing in your purse. The first response was to ignore it and keep gazing at her, but you knew it would just keep going off if you didn’t at least check to see who the message was from. Because for some reason you thought it was a good idea to set it up that way, which it was, from a business perspective, you never had to worry about missing anything important. But when you’re on a date, it’s really a hindrance. You just weren’t thinking about that at the time, mostly because you weren’t seeing anyone. In all honesty, this is the first date you’ve been on in a really long time. You hate to admit it, but you haven’t been with anyone since before you left the Syndicate. 

Letting out a sigh, you turned away to pull your phone out of your purse and punched in the password to unlock it. Smiling to yourself when you felt Carmilla press closer to look over your shoulder at the screen, while trying to pretend that wasn’t what she was doing. Of course it was from Danny, just to check up on you. It was actually more surprising that you hadn’t heard from her sooner. You didn’t really need to see the message. You knew what it said, but you let your finger hover over it anyway just long enough for, _‘Did you talk to her?? I want to know everything’_ , to flash across the screen before you quickly pulled your hand away, and tossed it back in your bag. Having it go off in the middle of your date was already bad enough. You could feel Carmilla watching you. But you’re sure she didn’t see anything, hell you barely had time to make out the message yourself. And that would be so beyond embarrassing. 

“Can I see your phone,” Carmilla asked, as you started to zip your purse. 

“Why,” you asked curiously, as you took it out and handed it to her. Watching as she swiped her finger across the screen and tapped on an icon before she started typing furiously, without answering you. “What are you doing?”

“Putting in my number,” she replied, as if it should have been obvious. “What did you think I was going to do, check your messages?” She asked, shooting an amused smirk at you.

“Well, no,” you said right away, because honestly that thought never crossed your mind, “you were just being all mysterious about it.” 

“Mmm hmm, nice try, Cupcake,” Carmilla said, as you leaned in to glance down at the screen, “but just for the record I’m not one of _those_ girls. I don’t get jealous that easily.”

“Carmilla, that’s not what I was thinking. I never would have given you my phone if I thought that was what you were going to...” You cut yourself off with a gasp when you saw the name she put in your phone, ‘Carmilla’s Hot In Leather Pants’.

 _“Right,”_ she drawled, as she typed her number in. And you could see the little smirk she was trying to hide by biting her lip when you looked up from the screen to stare at her with your mouth hanging open.

“I’m serious, you know. I never thought you were checking my messages.” You said ardently, when you finally managed to get over the initial shock of her chosen phone name.

“I believe you, Creampuff.” Carmilla said softly, as settled back in the booth and draped her arm around your shoulder, bringing you closer, as she turned to regard you fully, forgetting about the phone in her other hand. “I was just teasing you, okay.”

You nodded looking down at your hands that were playing with the strap of your purse, flushing with embarrassment. Because you had gotten all defensive, but you wanted her to believe you. And she had seemed so serious. How were you supposed to know she was messing with you?

“Hey, Laura,” she murmured, the gentleness of her voice coaxing you to look up at her. “Don’t be mad. I wasn’t trying to be a jerk, but I know it seems that way. I just--I don’t always know how to let my feelings show, and I end up making really shitty jokes, because no one knows I’m joking but me. And I really don’t want to screw this up.” 

“I’m not mad.” You let out a sigh, “I don’t want to screw this up either. That’s why I was so defensive, I didn’t want you to feel like I didn’t trust you, and...I don’t know, I probably should have realized you were making fun of me, but I didn’t see it because of that.”

“We’re getting to know each other, Cupcake. Everything is not going to happen overnight. We’re probably both going to make mistakes, and I hate to admit it, but I’m sure I’ll end up making most of them. But as long as we’re trying to understand each other we’ll be okay.”

You nodded and threw your arms around her, hugging her wasn’t a desire, so much as a need. It was kind of amazing how she can get you all worked up and frustrated, then calm you right back down just as easily. But’s she’s right, you barely know each other, there are bound to be some miscommunications while you’re learning about each other’s personalities. The simple fact that she cares enough to make you feel better, speaks volumes to you. And you really like her, maybe you’re even falling for, which is kind of silly because it’s only been a day. But you can’t help it either. Your heart wants what it wants. And that’s Carmilla. 

“I know, Creampuff,” Carmilla whispered in your ear, hugging you just as tightly, “I know.”

“Your jokes need to come with a disclaimer,” you said smacking her arm lightly when you pulled away. And both of you burst out laughing as the tension melted away into oblivion. When the laughing fit passed, it felt like it had never been a thing to begin with. 

“You’re here with me, not Danny.” Carmilla sent herself a message from your phone, and handed it back to you. “So I have nothing to worry about, right,” She added, arching her eyebrows at you.

“No, of course not, she’s, my best friend. There’s never been anything between us.” You replied, a little surprise that she was talking about this again. “I told you about her on the bus.” 

“I know.” She said, with a teasing smirk. 

“Ugh,” you grumbled, smacking her on the arm again, when she laughed quietly. 

“I just wanted to keep you on your toes, well that, and I couldn’t resist,” Carmilla said, with amusement, “because that scrunched up face you make, is adorable, and hilarious.”

You shot a playful glare at her, and rolled your eyes. “I’m so changing that when I get home, just so you know,” you said glancing at your phone one last time before locking it and dropping it back into your purse.

“Oh, I don’t know, Cutie.” The smirk playing on her lips this time was more of a knowing one, as she rested her hand on your thigh without hesitation. “I’m sure you’ll have a different opinion once you see me wearing them.” 

You just rolled your eyes again, grinning brightly. She is such a self-assured arrogant pain in the butt, and normally that would have bothered you. But she was so damn cute and sweet, inside and out, and that made all the difference. _‘Yes,’_ you thought, _‘a change of pace is definitely what I need’_. 

The two of you were still gazing at each other, when the waiter came to your table with glasses of water and set them down in front of you, before taking out his notepad to take your order. You glanced at your menu lying open on the table in front of you, that had been completely forgotten. Even when you had been looking at it, you really weren’t paying much attention to the food, because the glances Carmilla kept stealing at you were so distracting. 

“Do you know what you want, Cutie,” She asked, quirking an eyebrow at you. 

You glanced up at the waiter with his pen poised over his pad, then back at her and shook you’re head. “Will you order for me,” you asked. 

“Sure,” Carmilla replied, giving your thigh a squeeze. She turned to the waiter, who was smiling patiently back at both of you and said, “we’ll have the J.P. special medium well,” she shot a glance at you out of the corner of her eye then added, “hold the onions and a gooey volcano for dessert.”

That made you smile. And you barely managed to keep in the squeal that wanted to come bursting out of your mouth, because she just made it pretty darn clear that she wanted to kiss you tonight. The thought sent the butterflies into overdrive, because you wanted to kiss her too. And you would be lying to yourself, if you pretended otherwise (because you definitely imagined it at least once or twice on the bus ride). To be honest that was another thing about this that’s different for you. Not the kissing part, just doing it on a first date. You usually go out with a girl a couple times before you let her kiss you. It’s just a general rule that you have. Not that you were shy, or anything, you just didn’t want to come across easy either. But with Carmilla you already know that’s a rule you’ll readily break. And based on the times she’s kissed your cheek, you already know exactly how soft her lips will be. 

“Hey, Cupcake,” she called out to you drawing you out of your thoughts, “what do you want to drink?”

“Grape soda,” you replied, blushing a little bit at how breathless you sounded.

Carmilla smirked at you as the waiter nodded and walked away. “Do I get to know what you were thinking about that has you all breathless and turning bright red,” she asked teasingly.

“N-no, y-you don’t,” You stammered out, and wanted to face palmed because, seriously, haven’t you embarrassed yourself enough already, for one night. How much more awkward can you be. You can’t even handle it smoothly, when you _know_ she’s teasing you. 

_“Really!”_ She said, before leaning in to whisper in your ear, “I guess I’ll just have to figure it out for myself.”

Feeling her hot breath on your skin made you squirm a little and swallow hard, which didn’t help you at all when you said, “you can try,” because it came out as more of a flustered squeal than anything else. 

“Wow, Cutie. The sounds you can make are very--interesting.” She was smirking even more when she pulled away. 

The best part was that she didn’t make fun of your awkwardness, and you get the distinct feeling that she wants to hear you squeal again, (just in a different setting), and that thought made you very--anxious. You shifted slightly, as the butterflies explode one by one, leaving a different sensation in the pit of your stomach. 

“I‘m going to enjoy getting to see what lies beneath the surface too, you know.” Carmilla murmured in a sultry voice. 

You can’t help biting your lip when she repeats what you whispered in her ear on the bus almost word for word. How she can go from being shy and timid to the biggest flirt in the world so easily, you have no idea. But the way she’s looking at you with a mixture of amusement, curiosity, adoration, and something else that you can’t put a name to, is very intoxicating. And you like it, a lot. 

The mischievous look she shoots your way when the waiter returned with your food and drinks, left no doubt in your mind, that she was going to do everything in her power to find out what else makes that sound come out of your mouth. 

Which is a whole lot of things. It just kind of happens when you get excited, nervous, or just plain wound up in general. _‘But, maybe it doesn’t really matter so much’_ , you think to yourself. The glint in her eyes before the two of you start eating, sure as hell says it doesn’t. _‘It’s nothing for me to worry about, at all’_. And you decide that you won’t.

 

Dinner was amazing, well the food was delicious too, but spending time with Carmilla is what made it really special. The two of you shared small talk and some light-hearted banter while you ate your burgers and fries, with a huge hunk of rich chocolate cake for dessert that you split and ended up feeding to each other. Except for when she purposely got a dollop of frosting on your cheek, and you retaliated by dipping your finger in frosting and smeared it on her nose, despite her best attempt to stop you, then you both burst out laughing. The two of you were still snickering a little when you grabbed our napkins to wipe your faces, as you gazed at each other. 

Although you did most of the talking this time too, when she chimed in she was witty and funny and sarcastic, all in the best kind of way. It was still hard to believe that you spent more than two hours in the dinner. But now, she’s walking you home, mostly because you insisted so that she won’t miss the last bus. The two of you started off holding hands, but then she slipped her hand out of yours to wrap her arm around your shoulders and draw you tight against her side, so every inch of you was touching from hip to shoulder. And it was amazing.

When you cut through the park a couple blocks away from your apartment, Carmilla stopped suddenly halfway across the lawn, and looked up at the sky, whispering constellations in your ear as she pointed them out. It was a clear spring night without a cloud in the sky, but there was a slight chill in the air. When you shivered a little, she moved to stand behind you to block out the wind, wrapping her arms around you for added warmth and you covered her hands, clasped at your waist with your own. And you let your head fall back against her shoulder while you cuddled beneath the moon light and twinkling stars. 

“It’s beautiful,” you said softly. 

“Yeah, it is,” Carmilla murmured breathlessly. 

But when you glanced at her she wasn’t looking at the sky. She was gazing intently at you. Like nothing in the world existed beyond the two of you. And it made your heart thunder in your chest. You knew she could feel it racing with the way she was pressed against you, but it didn’t matter because you could feel her heart beating faster too. Both of you just gazed into each other’s eyes for a while with smiles and sighs of contentment, before turning back to look up at the night sky.

“Make a wish,” you whispered, pointing at the tail of a shooting star. 

“I don’t have to,” Carmilla whispered back, “mine already came true tonight.”

 

The two of you made your way out of the park and the rest of the way to your apartment you walked in comfortable silence. Snuggling into each other and sharing meaningful glances. And you feel a small wave of disappointment wash over you as the two story brick building you live in comes into view. Tonight was perfect, and you really don’t want it to end. 

“This is me,” you said, coming to a stop when you reached the small flight of steps that lead up to the landing, and glance up at her.

Carmilla nods, gazing down at you. “I’ll walk you up,” she said softly, slipping her arm from around your shoulders to take your hand and give it a light squeeze. 

And you know she doesn’t want the night to end any more than you do. The two of you take the steps slowly to prolong your time together, even if it is just for a few more moments. You’ll take every moment you can get with her. Because, each one is more special than the last and you want to treasure all of them. 

You turn to her as you reach your apartment door, to find that she’s already watching you intently. “Thank you,” you said softly, “this was an amazing first date.”

Carmilla’s mouth curled up in a smirk, as she tugged gently at your interlaced fingers to draw you closer. “ _This_ wasn’t our first date, Cutie.”

“It wasn’t,” You said in surprise. 

“Nope,” she leaned in to whisper in your ear, “go out with me next Saturday, Laura, I have something special planned for our _first_ date.”

Having her sultry voice and soft lips mere millimeters from your skin sent tremors down your spine. Your breath caught in your throat, and your heart that was already thrumming in your chest, picked up several notches. Tracing your tongue over your bottom lip, you let out an airy breath. And for a moment you got so lost in thoughts of what it would feel like to have her full luscious lips on yours, once again, that you didn’t notice when Carmilla pulled back to lock eyes with you. Blinking rapidly, because of the sensations, the fantasy swirling in your head elicited in your body. She came back into focus, as the images faded away. Carmilla was biting her lip, nervously, waiting for your answer while she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her intense espresso eyes searched yours, with a hint of uncertainty. 

Clearing your throat, you managed to say, “Yes, I’d like that very much,” without stammering. 

“You scared me for a minute there,” Carmilla said softly, letting out a relieved breath, before regarding you curiously, “where’d you go, Cupcake?”

“If I told you that, you would definitely miss your bus.” You breathed out, aware of how suggestive that sounded. But you were feeling pretty darn bold at the moment. 

“Is that right,” Carmilla said, a sensuous smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

“Mmm hmm,” you murmured, with a grin. 

“So, when your space out like that, it’s because you want to kiss me,” She said, as understanding flashed in those dark brown eyes. And you knew she was thinking about your _little_ moment at dinner and how flustered you were afterwards. 

“You should go, before you miss the bus,” You chuckled, wrapping your arms around her to hug her tightly.

“What if I don’t want to go,” Carmilla pulled back slightly to lock eyes with you, pouting her lips, as she slipped her hands in your back pockets to pull you closer, while she stares intently into your eyes.

For a moment you’re completely silent, because feeling her hands resting firmly against your ass has left you at a loss for words and more than a little breathless, threatening to shatter your resolve. _“Carmilla,”_ is all you can manage to say with an airy quality, that you’ve never heard come from yourself. 

_“Fine,”_ She lets out a sigh, and reluctantly pulls away.

But, both of you just stand there gazing at each other for a moment longer, before she leans in and kisses you softly on the lips. Her hand coming up to cup your cheek as her lips linger, barely brushing against yours. Then she kisses you again with a little more passion. Whispering, “goodnight, Cupcake,” against your lips, before stepping away. 

“Goodnight, Carm,” you said breathlessly, watching her turn and walk over to the steps, “text me when you get home,” you say when she reaches them.

She stopped on the top one to glance back at you, “I will,” she said with a nod.

You stand there rooted to the spot, your gaze following her as she takes the steps two at a time. She’s at the edge of the sidewalk when she glances over her shoulder at you. A smile lights up her face when she sees that you’re watching her walk away, and she adds a little more sway to her hips, as she heads up the block. Causing you to smile like a fool and shake your head at the same time. And you just stand there on the porch looking after her, long after she turns the corner and disappears from sight. 

Letting out a squeal of excitement as you let yourself into your apartment, and push the door closed behind you making sure to lock it. You let yourself lean against it, running your fingers through your hair with a huge grin plastered across your face. Because, Carmilla is amazing, and she kissed you. And you have a date with her next weekend, that she _already_ has planned out. You have a feeling she’s going to be a handful, and that just makes you smile even more. 

You’re not sure how long you stay there with that goofy grin on your face, but the sound of your phone buzzing snaps you out of your daze. Reaching into your purse as you push yourself away from the door, and head to your bedroom, you can’t help but chuckle, when you see her text. 

**Carmilla’s Hot In Leather Pants 11:25pm**  
**Made it home safe and sound Cutie.  
** **I’ll see you Monday for sure.**  
**But hopefully it’ll be sooner ; )**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions suggestions or comments about the series hit me up at fadedtobluesuniverse.tumblr.com. I just started it and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing but, I'll do my best to answer anything you ask.


End file.
